


Thirsty

by e_mors



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: You meet Henry at a film festival and things progress very quickly. Lots of smut ensues.





	Thirsty

You got so lucky to get this invitation to this festival screening. It was last minute and you went to the movie theatre straight from work but you didn’t think twice. The festival was local but well managed, so there were always some major stars present. This year Henry Cavill came with his small indie film and there you were - watching it with him somewhere nearby.  
The film was about a love going wrong and it got You thinking about your ex yet again. He left You after many years for this younger, thinner and prettier assistant - what a fucking cliche! But the truth was, cliche or not, he broke you. And you were really struggling to pick yourself up. It was supposed to be forever, so it wasn’t easy to get away from that pain. Well, all you could do at this point was going to the movies as often as possible and spending quality time with your beloved dog. Still, some movies could hit you right in that wound and this one certainly did.  
Normally you would drive straight home, but you were thirsty so you went out to the bar to get some soft drink. The crowd was massive and people were loudly talking all around you and the only thing you wanted was to get out. You finally got your coke and were drinking it almost in one go when you suddenly saw Henry through the crowd, at the opposite end of the bar staring at you with slightly amused grin on his face.  
This is the very moment when you always shy away and afterwards always promise yourself you’re gonna smile back next time. So you did - you smiled at Henry and even raised your almost empty glass to congratulate him on his movie. Without thinking you gulped what’s left of your drink and was just about to leave when he appeared before you.  
„Hi”, he said, „I’m Henry”. I know, you thought to yourself, but said „Hi, I’m y/n” instead. You shook hands, a little longer than usual, you gathered, so you smiled at him with a bit of question mark in your eyes and he picked on that immediately.  
„I thought I’d get you another drink, you seem very thirsty”. That sounded dirty or was it just your dirty mind? You looked in his eyes and there it was - a little spark. You couldn’t really comprehend what was going on - you were surrounded by beautiful women, all dressed up and gazing at Henry and you were just you - nothing much to look at. What was that about?  
Once again he saw your apprehension and said „What would you say if we got away from this crowd? It’s very loud in here.”. You nodded and he placed his hand on your back (you could swear you were sweating now) and led you out through to the back door. There was only one huge guy and you figured it was Henry’s bodyguard.  
The night outside was warm and it was so pleasant with the fresh air and peace and quiet that you just sighed and smiled. Henry smiled at you and said „Yes, I'm not comfortable in crowds too.”. He was so incredibly beautiful. You could stand there and just look at him for hours and that would be the nicest thing that happened to you in months.  
„You don’t talk much. Am I that intimidating?”. You really liked that he wasn’t into some hollow chitchat, so you decided to be honest „I’m sorry, I just don’t know why you’re talking to me instead of some of those pretty girls that were surrounding you there.”. He chuckled and said „You are one of those pretty girls! And secondly - you smiled at me with the warmest of smiles I’ve ever seen.”. Your heart was racing at this point and you felt almost on the verge of tears. This was the nicest thing a guy said to you in such a long time. You looked down to hide these feelings showing all over your face. You have to get your shit together, this is getting ridiculous, you thought but you were taken away from these thoughts right this moment because he took your face in his hands and lifted it so that he could see you.  
„I’d like to kiss you now.”. It felt like he knew exactly what you needed. How long has it been since somebody kissed you? All you could do in reply was to smile and that was all he waited for.  
He kissed you softly. It felt so good, his beard was tingling you as his lips were touching yours. You wanted more, so much more, so you moved closer to him. He felt that and wrapped his arms around you and it made you feel so tiny in these broad shoulders of his. What a glorious feeling that was! You pressed your lips against his and placed your hands on his chest. It felt like he was all around you, like you were melting into him. The kiss became more urgent, you both parted your lips and tasted each other with your tongues. There was only this moment, your mind was free of everything. You could only feel his lips nibbling yours, his tongue sliding on yours and his arms holding you firmly as close to his body as possible. How you missed the feeling of lust overcoming you. You felt heat pulsing in your belly and your pussy was already wet. Your kiss was deep and ravenous and it made him wild. One of his hands was squeezing your ass, another was struggling to get under your t-shirt when you heard loud noise of doors being shut and you both realised that this wasn’t the place to proceed.  
You broke away from each other. While you were trying to catch your breath you realised what was going on. Are you going to have a one night stand with Henry Cavill? Is this real? First, you were the last person to ever do such a thing. You were only with one guy your entire adult life and you were so torn after that break up that you weren’t even thinking about starting dating again. And now you are supposed to have casual sex with a movie star? Would that be so wrong? Could you for once just have some fun and get what you actually want? But what if you wake up tomorrow with regret and disgust towards yourself. Or, worse, what if after just one night you won’t be able to forget about him? Your mind was racing and suddenly you felt awkward and unsure, what a contrast with the pure desire you were feeling just a minute ago.  
You looked at him, his mouth slightly open catching the air, his eyes darkened with passion, his hands still on your body. „I have to go. I have to walk my dog.” you said, surprising yourself. He pulled you closer to him and kissed your neck. You shivered uncontrollably, because that was your favourite spot. You knew he was smiling against your skin before he kissed you again.  
„Wanna come with me?” you didn’t know what you were doing anymore. This whole thing was just insane, but you wanted him and that was the only certain thing in this moment. „I’ll get my driver.” he whispered in your ear but you chuckled and told him you have your car nearby. He looked at you almost as if he wanted to say „All this time you had your car here and we were making out in the street?!” but took your hand instead and said „I hope it’s fast” with a grin that made you weak in your knees.  
Well, your old subaru was always good enough for you, but it surprised him a bit seeing you’re not driving some small mini cooper or something. The drive took maybe ten minutes and all the time he was looking at you and touching you, obviously burning for you. You liked driving and you were a good driver so in no time he got more impressed and more aroused. First he caressed your ear and your neck and then he moved his hand on your thigh and his fingertips were so dangerously close to your pussy that you were worried he’s going to feel that you have wet trousers there.  
„God, you are sexy.” he said and when he saw your reaction he added „Do you know that?”. No, you didn’t. Your self-esteem plummeted after your ex left you and that was it. You weren’t exactly a model. You had quite a booty and boobs and a tummy and you tried to hide all of it most of the time. You wore only black and you tried to make yourself invisible. Why did this gorgeous man see you and picked you in a crowd was beyond your understanding.  
You parked the car and said „I wasn’t joking about the dog, she needs her walk.”. He smiled and said „Let’s walk her but then you are mine only.” and kissed you again, his tongue deep in your mouth, his breath fast.  
You went up to your apartment. The dog - a big black mix - was happy to see you and greeted you in the hallway but got a little scared of Henry at first. Henry dropped to his knees and let the dog walk towards him and sniff him out, after that she let Henry pet her as you picked up the leash. „She’s gorgeous. You fit together perfectly.”. You smiled, feeling more and more relaxed and comfortable with the compliments. You loved your dog, she was your rock during the worst of times and you were so grateful you had her. And you felt you did fit well together - she was shy and quiet and loving. Just like you.  
The walk was splendid. You were walking holding hands, Henry asking questions about you. You felt at ease and happy and you liked the way he looked at you. He was horny (maybe not as horny as you were) but there was also so much warmth in his eyes, it felt so genuine.  
Once you came back you were trying to be a good hostess, showing him around of your little apartment and offering him a drink but he had no patience left and as you were going to open the fridge to get him some water he came from behind you and kissed your neck once again, this time trailing his tongue along your skin. You sighed and surrendered immediately.  
He turned you around and lifted you up on a counter as if you were a feather. He placed himself between your spread legs and finally could kiss you without bending his entire body. He kissed you passionately and deeply while cupping your breast in one hand and holding your back with another. You gasped for air and he whispered „I want you.”. You traced your hands all over his body, feeling the tight muscles but it wasn’t enough, you needed to feel his skin so you started to undress him while looking him straight in the eyes, breathing loudly.  
He thought you were only going to take of his shirt but you jumped off the counter and started to unbuckle his pants. You took your time until he was fully naked. You walked around him, touching his buttocks, his back, his thighs. He was so beautiful, you have never seen a body like this, he was like a piece of art, a sculpture. You started to kiss his skin, inch after inch, every crease of his muscles. You felt that he was getting restless, his penis erect and ready. Your mouth watered with the thought of sucking it. You touched it gently at the base, cupping his balls and then you lowered yourself to kiss the tip. He sighed and caressed your hair and then you took it in your mouth without any warning and he moaned loudly and it got you even more hungry for him. You sucked his cock and flicked your tongue along the tip and it was exactly what you wanted to do. So when he pulled you up you gave the most disappointed moan and it made him laugh out loud. He lifted you up in his arms and took you to the couch. He sat down and placed you on his lap and started to kiss you again while grinding against the wet crotch of your pants. You stood up and started to undress but he took over. He took of your t-shirt, revealing your plain black bra which you were planning to take off quickly. Instead he took off one strap and kissed the space on your shoulder then he did the same with the second strap. Then he unclipped it and slowly slipped it from your breasts. Your nipples were already stiff and sensitive so when he nibbled them you almost went into spasm. He took your breasts in his hands and kissed the space between them, then looked you in the eyes and said „They are exquisite”. He kissed them and sucked them and you couldn’t stop moaning. You wanted him inside you, you were so ready, so you started to take of your pants. He smiled and helped you and once you were naked he grabbed you by your thighs and placed you onto him. You knew you needed a condom fast because you couldn’t wait any longer but he held you firmly and just rubbed his cock against your clit. He felt you were wet and it got him crazy. He kissed you frantically and at the same time slipped his finger inside you and it made you scream into his mouth. He laughed and kissed you again and said laughing „We need a condom right now!”. As you got up he licked his finger to taste your juices and smacked his lips loudly. Then he found a condom in his pocket and opened it quickly. But you stopped his hand and once again went down to suck him. Now you placed yourself on your knees before him sitting on the couch. You arched your ass up and sucked his cock and pumped it at same time. He looked at your exposed body and your ass sticking out and he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled you away saying „I wanna fuck you before I come”, put the condom on and once again placed you on his cock, but this time he went inside you right away. You both sighed loudly and started moving fast against each other. This position was so perfect, he could go deep inside you and his skin was rubbing your clit at the same time. He had his arm around you, holding you firmly and dictating the rhythm and the other hand was squeezing your breast. Your bodies were so close as you had your legs wrapped around him. He moved his hips faster and faster and sucked your lips and your tongue and you felt you were going to explode any second. You clawed your fingers in his arms and screamed as you orgasmed. He stopped moving for a moment and got up while lifting you and with his cock still inside you he went to your bedroom. He threw you on the bed, turned you on your belly and said „Now I want that beautiful ass” and you arched it for him to slip inside you again. It felt so good as he was filling you up that you buried your face in a pillow and stretched your arms above your head to put your hands on the wall. At first he went in and out a few times, just because it was such a sensation for both of you. Only then he picked up the pace and as he was thrusting wildly he took your bouncing breasts in his hands forcing your bodies to get closer and as you felt his lips open wide on your back, his breath frantic, you knew he was going to come, so you clenched your muscles around his penis within the rhythm of his thrusts. He straightened up again, gripped your hips firmly and after a couple of powerful thrusts he came with a loud groan. After few seconds he pulled himself out of you and you collapsed on the bed.  
He turned you over to face him and kissed your knees, then thighs and then spread your legs wider as he kissed your inner thigh. You had your orgasm before and you wasn't sure if you could climax again and you felt exposed all of a sudden - just because the yearning that was overpowering everything else has dropped - so you felt a little apprehensive about this. He felt that, raised his head and looked at you saying „Are you ok?”. You said yes but tried to pull him up from between your legs and cover yourself. He placed himself over you with his face close to yours, smiled and playfully said „I’m not done with you, silly.”. He kissed you and caressed your nipple before he lowered his hand straight to your pussy. He found the clit and stroked it gently and slowly as you moaned softly into his lips. Then he moved his lips to your neck and kissed it for a while, all the time circling your clit. Your body started moving unconsciously towards his fingers and he moved lower again, kissing your breasts and your stomach. When he lowered himself even more he looked at you again so you put your hand in his locks and gently guided him down. He smiled and after placing soft kisses on your pubic hair he helped himself by opening your slit with his fingers and then he started licking you, making circles around the clit, slowly getting closer and closer. You were burning, arching your hips towards him, yearning for him to finally touch it. He understood and started gently flicking your clit with his tongue, not to hard for he knew you were already oversensitive after your first orgasm. He picked up the pace and moaned causing shivers all over your body. You started to groan desperately as you were on the very edge and right then he slipped his finger inside while flicking the clit and that was enough, you came with more force than before. Your body trembled and you quickly pulled away from his touch, becoming too sensitive to take it.  
He took off the condom and laid beside you and wrapped his arm around waist. You barely could move but managed to nestle yourself against him with his arm under your head. He looked at you and smiled and you smiled back. „That smile, such a promise.”. „Promise? Of what?” you asked. And he pulled you even closer and said „Of all of this and more. Can I stay for the night? I want to wake up to that smile.”. You nodded and he covered you both with sheets and closed his eyes. You weren't sure you could sleep. You were so lost between different emotions. You felt so good, only now you realised how much you needed sex and touch and being touched, you really missed it immensely. But on the other hand this felt so unreal. You looked at his face, so beautiful, still glistening with sweat. He was going to disappear in just few hours and all this beauty and his incredible intuition about you was about to disappear with him.


End file.
